1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sensor having an improved transparent layer, and in particular to an image sensor that has an improved transparent layer, and may be manufactured more conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general sensor is used to sense signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the invention is used to receive image signals or optical signals. After receiving the image signals, the sensor converts the image signals into electrical signals, which are then transmitted to a printed circuit board via a substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image sensor includes a substrate 10, a frame layer 12, a photosensitive chip 14, a plurality of wires 15, and a transparent layer 22. The substrate 10 has an upper surface 11 on which first terminals 18 are formed, and a lower surface 13 on which second terminals 24 are formed. The frame layer 12 is adhered to the upper surface 11 of the substrate 10 to form a cavity 16 together with the substrate 10. The photosensitive chip 14 is arranged within the cavity 14 and is mounted to the upper surface 11 of the substrate 10. Each wire 28 are electrically connected the correspondingly bonding pad of the photosensitive chip 14. The transparent layer 22 is adhered to the frame layer 12 to cover the photosensitive chip 14 so as to the photosensitive chip 14 may received optical signals passing through the transparent layer22.
However, the image sensor has to be manufactured in a clean room in order to prevent the particles from entering the cavity 16 and covering the transparent layer22, thus, the quality of the image sensor may be increased.
As shown in FIG. 2 which is a conventional schematic illustrate showing a method for manufacture the transparent layer of the image sensor, firstly, providing a piece of transparent layer21, then, providing a cutter cutting the transparent layer21 along the saw lines25. Please referring to FIG. 3, a transparent layer 22 is manufactured, therefore, the periphery of the transparent layer22 are formed in a right angle.
However, the above-mentioned of the transparent layer22 has following advantages. The peripheries of transparent layer22 is easily damaged, and collision occurred during the transportation may damage or peel off the corners of the transparent layer22, and the cleanness of the transparent layer22 is influenced.
Therefore, the transparent layer22 have to be wiped and inspected again before the encapsulation thereof, thereby complicating the manufacturing processes and increasing the manufacturing cost.